


The Test of Fire

by Naoshiro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoshiro/pseuds/Naoshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Shall I test your loyalty?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test of Fire

Mikoto usually didn't question why his clansmen even put up with a king like him, but it was Yata that puzzled him the most. That guy just seemed a little too enthusiastic to be in HOMRA.

' _I appreciate the thought of someone being so dedicated to his place in my clan, but I fear that this passion of his would just burn out as quick as it was intense…'_ In truth, Mikoto was secretly afraid that Yata would end up leaving like Fushimi did. The brown-haired skater boy _had_ been quite close with the bespectacled HOMRA-clansman-turned-Scepter-4-member.

Mikoto had wanted to see if Yata wouldn't leave. He thought he could test his clansman's loyalty.

The Red King took a good long drag from his cigarette and watched the smoke curl out of his mouth. He leaned back on his couch and covered his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling a little dizzy. He was feeling unwell, and it was the result of his Sword of Damocles being unstable. Even without Munakata telling him off about how unstable he is, he's fully aware of how he could overdo his flames at any given moment. Mikoto did not want to be the cause of a second Kagutsu Crater incident.

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon when Izumo came over to where Yata was slumped over on a barstool. He seemed to have come from the direction of Mikoto's room. "Hey, Yata. Mikoto wants to talk to you about something." Izumo said, using a lighter on his cigarette.

Yata raised his head and smiled immediately. His eyes sparkled in delight. He was psyched that it was probably an important mission, something productive he could do on a boring day like today.

The clansman eagerly made his way upstairs, leaving his skateboard next to one of the barstools. He knocked on Mikoto's door.

"Enter," said Mikoto in his usual lazy tone.

Yata pushed the door open and stepped inside. He found it weird that the lights weren't on in the windowless room.

"Lock the door," Mikoto said.

Yata did as he was told and turned around to face his king. The only light source in the room at the moment was the dim glow of the cigarette hanging from Mikoto's lips. He can only see the faint outline of the Red King, sitting with his arms draped around the back of the couch.

"Remember Fushimi?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" Yata was expecting a mission that involved settling some business before Scepter 4 members makes their move.

"You're not going to leave like he did, are you?" Mikoto casually took another drag from his cigarette.

The question threw Yata off-guard. "Mikoto-san… I would never leave HOMRA!" Yata's red aura started to flare up, lighting the room with a warm pinkish-red glow. He didn't deny that he was pissed off, having his loyalty to HOMRA questioned.

"Sorry. I had to ask. You were to closest one to Saruhiko." Mikoto bent over and crushed the end of the cigarette into the waiting ashtray on the table before the couch. "I can't have another clansman bailing out on me, especially with how we should be looking for that guy who killed Totsuka." He sat back comfortably on the couch.

"If you wish, give me a mission to prove my intention of staying in HOMRA," Yata stammered out. He really didn't like having his loyalty to the Red Clan doubted. And by the Red King, of all people.

"So you're saying you'd do anything I say just to prove that you'll never leave HOMRA?" Mikoto asked, watching Yata's aura die down as the teenager calmed himself. "Shall I test your loyalty?"

"Yes. I'll do anything." Yata's brows were knit and his hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"… Let me shake your hand again, like the first time you came to HOMRA." Mikoto said.

Yata moved to stand in between the table and the couch, on Mikoto's right. Yata knew how this worked. He'd shake Mikoto's hand while a red aura engulfed their joined hands. Those who did not come out with burns were fit to join HOMRA. Though why Mikoto asked him to do it again was puzzling.

Yata held out his right hand, and Mikoto shook it, the Red King's aura immediately flaring. But the aura did not limit itself to just their hands. It surrounded Yata completely.

Yata yelped in surprise, almost letting go of Mikoto's hand. The Red King gripped his hand tightly, making sure he did not step back.

His entire body was wrapped in his king's flames, yet they did not feel hot on his skin. They felt very warm to Yata, much like a tight embrace. He calmed down considerably.

Yata had always thought that these flames were an extension of Mikoto. These flames protected the members of HOMRA. These flames did no intentional harm to the people Suoh Mikoto cared about. These flames kept HOMRA, this Red Clan, warm and safe. The Red King extended these powers to his clansmen, letting them use the flames he himself wielded, letting them learn to protect themselves and those they loved. These flames were part of the Red King he loyally served.

Mikoto started to grow scared, seeing Yata's form engulfed in his flames. He thought that he'd lose control of his powers with his unstable Sword of Damocles and end up hurting the teenager without meaning to.

"I'm not burned. Is this enough to prove to you that I won't leave HOMRA?" Yata asked, lips in a thin line. His hazel eyes were shining with the passion he had for the Red Clan and at the same time stared intensely at the Red King.

Mikoto was silently watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"… Mikoto-san, what's wrong?" Yata's face was suddenly filled with worry since Mikoto wouldn't immediately respond. Mikoto felt the teen's hand grip his own tightly.

"Please… Don't make such a worried face," Yata took the Red King's hand in both his hands. The Red King did not even notice the expression he was making.

Mikoto, conscious of the uncharacteristic face he was making, turned back to being his usual detached self. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Yata."

Yata averted his gaze, slightly miffed that he seemed to have been worried for Mikoto over nothing. "It's only because you were the one who looked like he's seen a ghost- Agh!"

Mikoto suddenly yanked Yata down to lie against the back of the couch right next to him, pulling him into his strong arms.

"Don't you _dare_ leave HOMRA." Mikoto's voice was deep and firm.

The Red King pulled Yata close, resting the teen's head against his shoulder. His own flames surrounding Yata's body did not affect him, and only cast a bright glow against the walls of his room. Mikoto's own aura flared up, and now they were both in flames. Yata literally shone brightly; the flames highlighted those alluring hazel eyes.

Yata looked up. Mikoto's amber eyes glowed with comforting warmth as Yata stared into them. Yata could feel Mikoto's firm muscular body against his own slim well-toned form. In his arms, Yata felt secure.

"I won't leave, Mikoto-san."


End file.
